Atracción joven
by lorezvollmer
Summary: Un leve encuentro entre los jóvenes Bobby y Lori, llega a ser suficiente para que aquella rubia, llegue a sentir atracción a él, un chico bastante despistado.


– Lori, ¿El monstruo ya volvió a la televisión?

– Nunca salió Leni, es solo una película de terror.

La luzdel televisor, alumbrabala gran sala en la oscuridad. Iluminando el sofá donde una pequeña rbia, con la falta de dos dientes frontales, estaba mirando una película de terror, acompañada de su hermana Leni, pero ella estabadetrás del mueble por el miedo, que le provoca ver y escuchar esa cinta en transcurso. Al lado de Lori, un tazón con palomitas reemplazan la compañía de su hermana.

– ¿Ya terminó?

– No.

En la oscuridad de la parte trasera del sofá, Leni temblaba por los gritos y ruidos aterradores de la película. Ella no quería ver esas cosas aterradoras,su hermana Lori decidió esa película de terror para ver, aunque a Leni le hubiese gustado ver una pasarela de moda. Pero hoy era el turno de Lori elegir la pelicula, y como ella teníacuriosidad sobre ese género, eligió la que más le parecía aterradora.

Pero había dos inconvenientes, sus padres y hermanas menores dormían. Ellas escuchaban la película a un volumen bajo, para que no se escuchara en el piso de arriba.

Además, el otro inconveniente es que sus padres no sabían,que estan despiertasmirando la película. Los bocadillos lo había hecho Lori, siendo su primerresultado un gran fracaso, después de otros intentos pudo hacer las palomitas exitosamente.

Un ruido llamo la atención de las dos pequeñas, proviniendo detrás de Lori y adelante de Leni. El sonido vino de la escalera, el chillido de una madera. La pequeña aficionada a las vestimentas miró adelante de ella, una sombra grande y aterradora, estaba a unos pocos metros de ella, Leni la seguíamirando con gran temblor en sus manos, su pulmones no trabajabancorrectamente y menos con comodidad, sus ojos se volvieroncada vez más brillante. Esa sombra dio otro paso, produciendo otro ruido diferente al de la madera, ahora es el contacto de sus pies en el suelo, dando un sonido más tosco y ruidoso. Además de hacer notar a Leni, que la distancia ya no era tan larga.

– ¿L-leni? ¿Q-que es e-ese ruido?

Lori,con temblores en su cuerpo, no puedemoverse correctamente, una pequeña parálisis en sus rodillas hasta abajo no le permitía moverse. Otro paso retumbo en la sala oscura, haciendo completa coordinación con una escena en la película, donde el monstruo encuentra a lasprotagonistas, irónico,por ser hermanas las que posteriormente fueron asesinadas por el monstruo.

– ¿L-leni?

Murmuró con bastante torpeza, sin recibir ninguna respuesta de parte de ella. Pasando unos cortos segundo empezó a preocuparse de verdad, preguntándose el motivo del por quéno le responde.Mientras que Lori se dejaba invadir por el miedo y preocupación, en el otro extremo del mueble, Leni se abrazabasus pantorrillas, juntando su pecho y torso con sus piernas. Acurrucada, cerro sus ojos para desear con todas sus fuerzas que aquella sombra desaparezca.

– Monstruomalo, monstruo malo, monstruomalo... — Susurrando mientras su cara se mantiene oculta entre sus rodillas, las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse de sus párpados. Junto a sus lágrimas, unos leves sollozos acompañaron al sentir ese gran terror. Estaba a unos centímetros de ella. Su miedo incrementó al sentir la mano del monstruo en su cabeza, haciendo contacto directo con su cabello dorado y con sus gafas violetas, decoradas con unas costuras con una forma igual a la de unas pestañas. La mano es grande, con una dureza en la mayoría de las regiones de susdedos y palmas.Siendo idéntica a un humano la forma y la calidez de la desconocida criatura. Leni sin abrir los ojos, sus lagrimas se detuvieron al escuchar una voz hablarle.

– ¿Por qué lloras Leni? ¿Que te pasa?

La preocupación de su padre, es lo más notable en su hablar, mientras quecon su mano se movieron al rostro de larubia, secandolas lágrimas y acariciandosus mejillas. La suavidad de sus mejillas y la calidez que trasmite al hacer contacto, para el Sr. Lynn le era tierno, pero eso se opacó al ver como su hija, fue corriendo para abrazarlo y caer en los brazos de su padre. Sus lagrimas siguieroncayendo de sus ojos, y los llantos ahora son más fuertes, pero son ahogados por el hombro ancho del castaño.

– ¿Papá?

El cuerpo estoico de la pequeña Lori, respondió a sus mandatos cuando escuchó las palabras de su padre, se sorprendió y alegro al escucharlo, sacando gran parte de su miedo en su mente y cuerpo. Sus temblores ya casi no eran presentes.

– ¡Papá! — Un gran alivio comenzó a llenarla. Salió del sofá, ignorando por completo la película y fue a abrazarlo, quedando al lado de su hermana Leni, siéndole posible el escuchar sus sollozos.

El tiempo pasó y acompañado de eso, la angustia y miedo de ellas también. Aunque con una sola complicación ahora.

– ¿Por qué están despiertas a esta hora? Y además mirando una películade terror. — Hablando con seriedad, el padre de las niñas dejo de abrazarla, para quedarseparado adelante de ellas, con una postura derecha, haciéndolo ver más alto para las niñas. – Diganme, de quien fue la idea.

Juntando sus miradas preocupantes, y dudosas de que decir, la hermana mayor decidió confesar, después de expulsar un suspiro de su interior.

– Yo fui.

– ¿Porque Lori? Sabes que a tu hermana le da mucho miedo esas cosas. — Lynn reclamó a su hija, apuntando a su segunda hija, la cual no se separó de él, siguiendo en ese abrazo que para Lynn, parecía un agarre con fuerza, como los koalas o perezosos agarrados de ramas o árboles.

– Es que prometiste que veríamos una película juntos, y era mi turno de elegir la película. — Desesparada respondió a las palabras de su padre, sabia que estaba mal arrastrar a Leni para que la acompañe al ver la película, pero sola seguro tendría más miedo.

– Hija, te dije que mañana estaré muy ocupado, y tengo que despertarme temprano para tratar un asunto importante. — Con suavidad en su voz, pero firme con su palabra, miróa su hija. Ella bajó su cabeza, teniendo sus dos manos adelante, juntando sus dedos y jugando con ellos.

– Lo siento papá — Sin mirarlo, Lori entendió que había hecho todo mal: llevar a su hermana obligadamente a mirar algo que no quería, desobedecer a su padre y, posiblemente hacer que él se metiera en problemas por estar despierto tan tarde y, tener que despertarse temprano.

El padre de las niñas, al ver como su hija se culpaba de todo, por ver como sus lagrimas caían y sus manos dejaron de estar juntas, para arrugar su polera celeste. Lynn suspiro, envolviendo con uno de sus brazos a Leni, siendo la reacción de ella, acurrucarse y ocultar más su rostro. Haciendo que su padre sonría al verlo tierno y enternecedor la reacción de ella. Mirando a su otra hija, le llegó una idea y la propuso con Lori y Leni.

– ¿Que les parece que su madre, las lleve a ustedes con sus hermanas al parque mañana? — Obsevando a las dos cuando estaba diciendo su propuesta, mirando sus reacciones, pudo notar como a Lori le brillaba los ojos, no solo por su anterior llanto, también por saber que su padre noestaba enojadocon ella. Y Leni, solo separo un poco su rostro del cuerpo de su padre, para ver con un solo ojo, mientras asentía su cabeza con su mirada cristalina.

– ¡Bien! Vamos a dormir entonces.

Lynn al separarse de Leni cuando se paró, y giró su cuerpo para subir las escaleras, el agarrede la rubia lo detuvo cuando dio solo un paso. Tomando la atención del castaño.

– ¿P-puedo dormir con vos y mamá?

La voz perdíacada vez su fuerza y volumen, indecisa de su pregunta. Creyendo que se veía como una niña pequeña, lo cual para Leni era algo para avergonzarse, siendo la segunda mayor de sus dos hermanas menores.

– ¿Mm? ¿Por qué? Tenes tu cama junto a la de Lori

– T-tengo m-miedo. — Al oír a su padre, hizo sus nervios sealimentarán, pensando que la vería como una miedosa. El terror de pensar que algún monstruo como el de la película, la atacará solo la asustaba aún más.

– Esta bien, vamos. — Agarrando la mano de Leni, camino a la escalera con una sonrisa mirando a su hija. Sin embargo, al dar otro paso, se detuvo por otro agarre de su ropa.

Mirando a su costado, su hija mayor era la culpable del tirón, evitando la mirada de su padre, mostrando un sonrojo que era evidente por la luz del televisor. Captando el mensaje, envolvió su mano con la de su hija, subiendo la escalera sin ninguna otra interrupción. Dejando el televisor prendido, y el tazón solo, siendo el único espectador de la película de terror.

En la mañana.

En aquel parque, Leni y Lori fueron corriendo a los juegos, siendo vigiladas por su madre, la cual estabaocupada con otras dos niñas a su cargo, Luna y Luan. Al llegar a los juegos, Lori tomó una de los columpiosque estaban desocupas, y empezó a intentar ganar altura, mientras que Leni se fue al único tobogán del lugar, divirtiéndose jugando sola.

Al pasar de los minutos, Lori dejó su asiento, cansada de los tantos intentos fallidos que realizó, cambiando de columpio e intentando nuevamente, siguiendo haciéndolo mal, hasta que una voz detrás de ella llamó la atención.

– ¿Querés que te ayude? — Una amable y joven voz hablo a espaldas de Lori. Ella dio vuelta su cabeza para ver quién le habló, observando a un joven moreno nunca antes visto, aunque le parecía familiar de algún lado, pero no recordaba en qué, o si en realidad lo vio.

– ¿Como?

– Empujandote detrás de vos, para que puedas ganar altura. – El moreno parecía amable, y respetuoso a su manera. A los ojos de Lori, también le parecía atractivo su rostro y algunas facciones.

– Esta bien, pero no tan alto por favor, le tengo miedo a las alturas. — Agarrandose con fuerza las cadenas del columpio, escucho como confirmo el joven con una aceptación. Sintió las manos pequeñas del joven, en su espalda para luego, un empujón la hizo moverse.

Pasaron minutos de diversión, subiendo y bajando de aquel columpio, hasta que el joven dejó de empujarla al sentirse cansado. Con sus brazos sin fuerzas, y su energía agotada, se sentó en el columpio que esta al lado de Lori, siendo el anterior asiento de ella.

– Eso fue divertido.

– Si, bastante.

Lori suspirando después de calmar su emoción, miró al joven que seguía agitado, dándose a notar por su respiración desigual y apurada. Formándose una sonrisa en su rostro, siguió mirando al moreno, el cual al estar de perfil,para Lori le daba el ángulo perfecto para admirar lo atractivo del moreno. Siguió observándolo, ignorando todo aquello del exterior, como los sonidos de las pocas aves del entorno, las bocinas de algunos autos con sus conductores irritados, los llantos de su hermana, la cual aunque este a una distancia algo alejada, era audible sus quejas inentedibles. Hasta que, todo ese ambiente que se creó ella, se esfumó cuando élla miró confundido por tal mirada.

– ¿Mm? — Gimio con suavidad mostrando su extrañeza al ver a la niña. Reaccionando la rubia con un sonrojo, y dando un movimiento brusco para dar vuelta su cabeza, y así evitar la mirada de aquel moreno.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tenes la cara roja? — Preguntó con su voz inocente, y preocupante por creer que algo malo le pasóa su amistad recién formada.

– N-nada.

– Oh, está bien.

Un prolongando silencio nació entre ellos dos, sin decirse nada. La rubio siguió evitando la mirada del chico, con sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus latidos cardiacos acelerados. Al chico, no le parecía malo ese silencio entre los dos, ya que seguía en su columpio, intentado con sus piernas ganar altura, pero no lo conseguía, y aún así seguía intentado.

– ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Lori, volvió a mirar al chico, pero con su mejillas todavía rojas, y su forma de hablar bastante tímida, siendo apenas audible para su amigo. Él dejó de moverse al escuchar a la chica, observando sus ojos más que nada. Le parecía hermosos ese color y la forma tan tierna de mirarlo, obviamente le parecía lindo por hacerle recordar al perro de su familia, esos ojos juguetones de aquella mascota siempre lo hacía sonreír.

– Me llamo Roberto, aunque mi mamá me dice Bobby. También mi papá, pero no lo veo tan seguido ahora, creo que esta ocupado viajando de país en país o algoasi me dijo mi mamá.

– Ya veo, eso es genial, viajar de país en pais. Y mi nombre el Lori.

– Lori, Lori ¿Lori? Lo-Ri. — Diciendo el nombre de la chica dos veces más en silabas, con su mano frotando su barbilla con algo de duda, dejo ese semblante de confusión, volviendo a su rostro divertido y su tono de vos amable. – Es bonito tu nombre, aunque nunca escuche un nombre así.

– Gracias... — Ella le quería decir que su nombre también era bonito, aunque eso no era lo que exactamente le quería comentar, más bien quería decir que él era lindo. Pero, su timidez no dejó que haga eso, además de creer que si decía esas palabras, tendrían que casarse, y eso le muy apurado y posiblemente su padres la castigarán por eso. Su papá seguro que lo haría, lo celoso que podía ser con ella y Leni por ser la más grande, es bastante divertido a su punto, hasta llegar a lo ridículo de sus celos.

Los dos siguieron con su conversación, hablando no solo de su familia, también de ellos mismos. Al dúo le agradaba la charla que fluía, algo agradable le rodeaba su estómago, más a Lori que a Roberto, siendo el ulitmo bastante ignorante y despistado en la forma tan cercana de hablar de Lori. Aunque no se de cuenta, ella se acercaba bastante al joven moreno, no era algo conciente, simplemente él la atraía. La sonrisa del pequeño niño la contagiaba, ignorando la anécdota graciosa que le estaba contando.

– Ja ja ja, y así es como mi abuelo y mi tío hicieron caer todo en los estantes de la tienda, y hubi otra vez...

– ¡Bobby!

Dejando de contar su historia, y borrando su sonrisa para dejar paso a un semblante de sorpresa, para poner toda su atención en aquella persona que lo llamaba.

– ¡Vamos, ya es mi turno en el hospital!

– Oh, es verdad. — Susurrando palabras para el mismo, volteo su cabeza para ver a su madre, y luego a su amiga. – Me tengo que ir, mi mamá tiene que estar en su trabajo.

– Oh, está bien. Nos vemos Bobby.

Sin obtener alguna respuesta de su nuevo amigo, quedo obsevando como el niño hablaba con su madre, y luego se iban tomados de las manos. Podía ver como Bobby hablaba con su madre alegremente, posiblemente estaba hablando de ella. Pensar en eso, la hizo feliz, siendo señal de eso la sonrisa y sonrojo que decoró su rostro.

– ¡Niñas, nos tenemos que ir. Luan ensucia su pañal!

Leni respondió con una afirmación, para luego ir corriendo a su madre mientras que Lori se quedaba pensando en que se volverían a encontrar, y podrían seguir hablando y jugando. Posiblemente también serían novios, aunque eso esté lejos, sabia que se volvería realidad muy pronto.

– ¡Lori!

En esta ocasión, la voz de su madre la sacó de su trance. Dejando el columpio, para ir corriendo lo más rápido posible con sus piernas delicadas. Estando al lado de Rita, mirando los ojos de ella, los cuales cuestionaba a su hija con su mirada y una sonrisa encorvada a un lado.

– Creo que a papá no le va a gustar cuando le dija que estuviste con un chico.

– ¡Mamá! — Subiendo el volumen de su voz, regaño a su madre. Sabiendo que si su padre se entera, ella estaría castigada por un largo tiempo.


End file.
